


Unchained

by Farmiga is goals (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Farmiga%20is%20goals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Can you write Madison and reader being friends?<em></em></em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unchained

You're sitting on Madison's bed, both of you sitting in a comfortable silence as you paint your nails and Madison reads over a new script. Your friendship is unusual, but it's strong. You're both comfortable around each other and you stick close together. After all, being a witch, you can't trust many people. Both of you flicker your eyes upwards as someone walks in, mentioning that Fiona wishes to see you both. You both chuckle as you walk out the room. 

"You could have gotten the entire coven uncovered! You could have threatened us all! Both of you. You're actions were irresponsible. Madison, what you did was impressive, but your both just sloppy little witch bitches."  
"Shut up you old hag."  
You turn your head to hide the smirk on your face. Madison looks down, using her hair to mask her chuckle. Both of you are sent flying backwards and you both yell out, struggling as you slam into the wall. You struggle to free yourself as you realise you're stuck to the wall.   
"You two are lucky I'm not throwing you out of this academy. With what you pulled today, I could do it. You're both treating this like some kind of joke. Both of you will be punished for this. Until I think of a suitable punishment, you're both to remain in your room."

You collapse to the floor and glare at Fiona before turning and walking out, making sure to slam a door or two on your way. Madison calls after you but you ignore her. You slam into your room and tug your suitcase out, throwing your clothes into it.   
"Y/N, what are you doing?"  
"Leaving Madison. I've had enough of this place. I'd rather be with my family and risk being burned then stay here."  
You stare at each other before Madison shrugs and moves to start packing her own things.  
"Mads... What are you doing?"  
"Coming with you. You don't expect me to let you leave on your own, do you?"


End file.
